1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high-solids SiO2 dispersions, a process for producing it and also a process for producing porous amorphous shaped SiO2 bodies having an extremely high solids content, these shaped bodies and their production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Porous, amorphous shaped SiO2 bodies are used in many industrial fields. Examples which may be mentioned are filter materials, thermal insulation materials and heat shields.
In addition, fused silica goods of all types can be produced from amorphous, porous shaped SiO2 bodies by sintering and/or melting. Highly pure porous shaped SiO2 bodies can serve, for example, as xe2x80x9cpreformxe2x80x9d for glass fibers or optical fibers. Furthermore, crucibles for drawing single silicon crystals can also be produced in this way.
Regardless of the use of the porous shaped bodies, efforts are always made to produce a shaped body which is as close as possible to the final dimensions. This means that little if any shrinkage may occur during production of the shaped body.
Porous shaped SiO2 bodies can in principle be produced by pressing of appropriate SiO2 powders or by way of a wet chemical process.
In the processes known from the ceramics field for pressing powders, e.g. cold or hot isostatic pressing processes, it is generally necessary to add organic binders in order to obtain a strong green body. These binders have to be leached out again or burnt in a later step. This is technically complicated, expensive and leads to undesired impurities which, particularly in the production of crucibles for drawing single silicon crystals, have to be avoided at all costs.
The preferred way of producing porous shaped SiO2 bodies is therefore the wet chemical route. A process known from the literature is the sol-gel process. This generally starts from silicon-containing monomers dissolved in solvents (sol) which are converted by means of hydrolysis and/or polycondensation into a nanoporous three-dimensional SiO2 network (gel). The porous shaped body is then obtained by subcritical or supercritical drying. Apart from the usually expensive starting materials, this process can only produce gels having a solids content of about 10-20% by weight. Subcritical drying therefore results in extremely high shrinkage, as a result of which shaped bodies close to the final dimensions cannot be produced reproducibly. If supercritical drying is carried out, the shaped body does not shrink but it then has a solids content of only 10-20% by weight.
One way of obtaining shaped SiO2 bodies having a higher solids content is described in EP 705797. Here, finely divided silica particles (fumed silica) are added to the sol. This enables a solids content of about 40% by weight to be obtained. However, the preparation of the sol is still expensive and drying is complicated.
A further method is described in EP 318100. Here, a dispersion of finely divided silica (fumed silica) having particle sizes in the range 10-500 nm in water is prepared. After shaping and solidification of the dispersion, the corresponding shaped body is obtained by means of drying. This gives solids contents of up to 60% by weight.
EP 653381 and DE-A 2218766 disclose a slip casting process in which a dispersion of fused silica articles having a particle size of from 0.45 to 70 xcexcm, preferably 1-10 xcexcm, in water is prepared. The achievable solids content of the dispersion is from 78 to 79% by weight. The dispersion is subsequently solidified in a porous mold by slow withdrawal of water and is dried after removal from the mold. Although shaped bodies having quite high solids contents can be produced by this process, the slip casting process is very time-consuming due to the diffusion-dependent withdrawal of water and can only be employed for thin-walled shaped bodies. Furthermore, the solidification by withdrawal of water by means of porous molds leads to an undesirable density gradient within the shaped body, which during later sintering causes differing sintering temperatures, sintering times and also density differences.
If a complicated slip casting process is to be avoided and shaped bodies as close as possible to the final dimensions are nevertheless to be produced, dispersions having an extremely high solids content have to be realized. In practice, this leads to great problems, since dispersed SiO2 particles have a strong thixotropic effect. During the dispersion procedure, a dilatant phase occurs. This is shown by a rise in the viscosity of the suspension with increasing shear. In order to obtain a high-solids dispersion which is still pourable, it is necessary to employ a complicated process with a change from low shear during stirring-in and high shear during homogenization. Due to the very rapid solidification of such a high-solids suspension, problems are also encountered in achieving homogeneous shaping of the dispersion.
GB-B-2329893 discloses a composition for producing vitreous silica, which composition contains pyrogenic silica having a mean particle diameter of from 5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x921 xcexcm and a specific surface area of from 50 to 400 m2/g and also heat-treated silica, as agglomerate of a pyrogenic silica, having a mean diameter of from 2 to 15 xcexcm and a lower specific surface area than the pyrogenic silica together with plasticizer (e.g. tetramethylammonium hydroxide), dispersant (e.g. polyethyloxazoline, glycerol) and binder (e.g. methyl formate). Due to its content of different organic and/or inorganic additives, such a composition is quite unsuitable for producing highly pure sintered bodies. In addition, solids contents of only up to 51% by weight of solids are achieved in the compositions disclosed in this document and the green bodies resulting therefrom.
JP 5294610 discloses a process for producing amorphous shaped SiO2 bodies which have a solids content of up to 80% by weight. Here, SiO2 particles having a mean particle diameter of from 0.1 to 100 xcexcm are used. To be able to achieve such high solids contents at all, the particles have to be dispersed in basic water (pH greater than 10, e.g. by means of TMAH) by means of application of high shear for a long time (e.g. ball mill). Owing to the unavoidable contamination due to the use of bases and abrasion (abrasive nature of the SiO2 particles) during the long and intensive shear process, such a composition is completely unsuitable for producing high-purity shaped SiO2 bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,579 discloses a process by means of which refractory articles are produced from silica using a dispersion containing amorphous SiO2 particles having a trimodal particle size distribution. Such a dispersion is very complicated to prepare. In addition, owing to the proportion of very large particles (mean particle diameter greater than 300 xcexcm), inhomogeneities in the dispersion and sedimentation phenomena occur. This leads to density fluctuations within the dispersion or the shaped bodies, which results in considerable difficulties in respect of shape accuracy and isotropic shrinkage during subsequent shaping processes and sintering.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a homogeneous and very readily pourable dispersion which has a high solids content of SiO2 particles and does not have the disadvantages known from the prior art.
This object is achieved by a homogeneous dispersion of amorphous SiO2 particles in a dispersion medium, wherein the dispersion has a solids content of at least 80% by weight of amorphous SiO2 particles and the amorphous SiO2 particles have a bimodal particle size distribution.
The dispersion preferably has a solids content of at least 83% by weight of amorphous SiO2 particles.
The dispersion particularly preferably has a solids content of at least 86% by weight of amorphous SiO2 particles.
The upper limit of the solids content of amorphous SiO2 particles is preferably about 95% by weight when water is used as dispersion medium or a corresponding value when a dispersion medium having a different density is used.
As dispersion medium, it is possible for polar or nonpolar organic solvents, e.g. alcohols, ethers, esters, organic acids, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbons, or water or mixtures thereof to be present.
Alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or propanol or acetone or water or mixtures thereof are preferably present. Particular preference is given to acetone and water or mixtures thereof, very particularly preferably water.
The above-described dispersion media are particularly preferably used in high-purity form, as can be obtained, for example, by methods known from the literature or are commercially available.
When using water, preference is given to using specially purified water which has a resistance of xe2x89xa718 megaohm*cm.
A mineral acid, e.g. HCl , HF, H3PO4, H2SO4 or silicic acid, or ionogenic additives, e.g. fluorinated salts, are preferably added to the water. Particular preference is given to the addition of HCl or HF, very particularly preferably HF. It is also possible to use mixtures of the compounds mentioned. The resulting pH of the dispersion should be 2-7, preferably 3-5.
As a likewise preferred alternative, a mineral base, e.g. NH3, NaOH or KOH, can be added to the water. Particular preference is given to NH3 and NaOH, very particularly preferably NH3. However, mixtures of the compounds mentioned can also be used. The resulting pH should be 7-11, preferably 9-10.
The reduction or increase in the pH leads to a reduction in the thixotropy, so that a high solids content can be achieved and the dispersion is more fluid and easier to shape.
The relatively large amorphous SiO2 particles preferably have an essentially round, i.e. spherical, and compact morphology, as can be seen, for example, in FIG. 1.
The relatively large amorphous SiO2 particles preferably have a particle size distribution with a d50 of 1-200 xcexcm, preferably 1-100 xcexcm, particularly preferably 10-50 xcexcm and very particularly preferably 10-30 xcexcm. Furthermore, a very narrow particle size distribution is advantageous.
Preference is given to amorphous SiO2 particles having a BET surface area of 0.001 m2/g-50 m2/g, particularly preferably 0.001 m2/g-5 m2/g, very particularly preferably 0.01 m2/g-0.5 m2/g.
The bimodal particle size distribution is obtained by mixing in amorphous SiO2 particles, e.g. fused or fumed silica, having a particle size of from 1-400 nm, preferably from 10 to 200 nn, particularly preferably from 50 to 130 nm, in an amount of from 0.1 to 50% by weight, based on the total solids content of the dispersion, particularly preferably in an amount of from 1 to 30% by weight, very particularly preferably in an amount of from 1 to 10% by weight.
These amorphous SiO2 particles preferably have a BET surface area of from 30 to 400 m2/g, particularly preferably from 130 to 300 m2/g.
These nanosize amorphous SiO2 particles function as a type of inorganic binder between the significantly larger SiO2 particles, but not as filler to achieve a significantly higher solids content. They enable withdrawal of water to be essentially omitted in the production of strong shaped bodies. Furthermore, they influence the viscosity or the plastic behavior of the dispersion.
The specific density of the amorphous SiO2 particles is preferably in the range from 1.0 to 2.2 g/cm3. The particles particularly preferably have a specific density of from 1.8 to 2.2 g/cm3. In particular, the particles have a specific density of from 2.0 to 2.2 g/cm3.
Furthermore, preference is given to amorphous SiO2 particles having xe2x89xa63 OH groups per nm2 on their external surface, particularly preferably xe2x89xa62 OH groups per nm2 and very particularly preferably xe2x89xa61 OH group per nm2.
The amorphous SiO2 particles preferably contain not more than 1% of crystalline material. Furthermore, they preferably display a very low interaction with the dispersion medium.
These properties are displayed by amorphous SiO2 particles of differing origin, e.g. post-sintered silica (fused silica) and any type of amorphous sintered or compacted SiO2. They are therefore preferred for producing the dispersion of the invention.
Appropriate material can be produced in a manner known per se in an oxygen/hydrogen flame. It is also commercially available, e.g. under the trade name Excelica(copyright) from Tokoyama, Japan.
When the above criteria are met, it is also possible to use particles of a different origin, e.g. natural quartz, fused silica sand, vitreous silica, ground fused silica or ground fused silica scrap, and also chemically produced vitreous silica, e.g. precipitated silica, finely divided silica (fumed silica produced by means of pyrolysis in a flame), xerogels or aerogels.
The relatively large amorphous SiO2 particles are preferably precipitated silicas, finely divided silicas, fused silica or compacted SiO2 particles, particularly preferably finely divided silica or fused silica, very particularly preferably fused silica. Mixtures of the different SiO2 particles mentioned are likewise possible and preferred.
In a particular embodiment, the above-described particles are present in highly pure form, i.e. having an extraneous atom content, in particular of metals, of xe2x89xa6300 ppmw (parts per million by weight), preferably xe2x89xa6100 ppmw, particularly preferably xe2x89xa610 ppmw and very particularly preferably xe2x89xa61 ppmw.
In a further preferred embodiment, additives such as glass fibers, crushed glass or glass particles can also be added to the dispersion. Preference is given to adding fused silica fibers.
In a further specific embodiment, the dispersion can additionally contain metal particles, metal compounds or metal salts. Preference is here given to compounds which are soluble in the dispersion medium, particularly preferably water-soluble metal salts.
The metal particles, metal compounds or metal salts as additives can be added during and/or after production of the dispersion.
The invention further provides a process which allows the dispersion of the invention to be produced in a very simple manner. In the process of the invention, amorphous SiO2 particles having a round and compact shape are incorporated into an initially charged dispersion medium. The development of dilatant behavior should preferably be largely suppressed during this procedure.
In this process, the addition of fluidizers, in particular those containing organic components, can be completely omitted.
The development of dilatant behavior can be suppressed, for example, by the addition of the SiO2 particles to the initially charged dispersion medium being carried out slowly and the mixture being stirred only very slowly at the beginning of the addition and more rapidly later towards the end of the addition. However, relatively high shear forces are to be avoided during the entire dispersion process, since shear forces lead to abrasion on the dispersion apparatus and the friction results in evolution of heat and thus has an adverse effect on the solids content.
In the dispersion procedure, the dispersion medium is charged initially and the SiO2 particles are added slowly and preferably continually. However, the SiO2 particles can also be added in a number of steps (a little at a time).
Selection of the SiO2 particle size and grain sizes allows the particle size and distribution in the shaped body produced from the dispersion to be adjusted in a targeted way.
As dispersion apparatuses, it is possible to use all apparatuses and equipment known to those skilled in the art. Preference is given to apparatuses which contain no metal parts which could come into contact with the dispersion, in order to avoid metal contamination as a result of abrasion.
The dispersion procedure should be carried out at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably from 5xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Before and/or during and/or after the dispersion procedure, any gases present in the dispersion, e.g. air, can be removed by means of methods known to those skilled in the art, e.g. vacuum. This is preferably carried out during the dispersion procedure and/or after dispersion is complete.
A stable homogeneous dispersion having a solids content of at least 80% by weight, preferably 83% by weight and particularly preferably 86% by weight, produced in this way remains pourable for at least 2 hours, preferably for 30 minutes, particularly preferably for at least 10 minutes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a simple, quick and cheap process by means of which porous and amorphous shaped SiO2 bodies having an extremely high solids content can be produced from the dispersions of the invention, without suffering from the disadvantages known from the prior art.
This object is achieved by a process comprising the following steps:
1) production of a dispersion of SiO2 particles,
2) transfer of the dispersion into a mold,
3) removal of the shaped body after solidification of the dispersion,
4) drying of the shaped body, wherein a solids content of at least 80% by weight of SiO2 particles is achieved in the production of the dispersion of SiO2 particles.
Before the dispersion is transferred to a mold (step 2), the dispersion can be additionally subjected to a pH change by means of mineral acids or bases.
Preferred acids are HCl, HF, H3PO4, H2SO4 or silicic acid, and preferred bases are NH3, NaOH and KOH. Particular preference is given to HCl, HF or NH3 and NaOH, very particularly preferably HF and NH3. The addition of the acid or base should result in a pH of 2-7 or 7-11, preferably 3-5 or 9-10.
The transfer of the dispersion into a mold is carried out in a manner known to those skilled in the art, e.g. by pouring into a mold.
Shaping can be carried out at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the dispersion medium. Preference is given to temperatures of from 20xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Suitable molds are in principle all molds known to those skilled in the art. Depending on the desired shaped body, it is possible to use molds with or without a core. Furthermore, the molds can be one-piece or made up of a number of parts. Crucible-like molds are preferably conical with an angle of at least 1xc2x0 in order to aid removal from the mold.
Suitable materials are in principle all materials as are customarily used in the field of ceramics. Preference is given to materials which display little adhesion to the dispersion, e.g. plastics, silicones, glass, fused silica or graphite. Particular preference is given to polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), polyamide, silicone rubber and graphite. Very particular preference is given to PTFE and graphite.
It is also possible to use coated materials, e.g. metals coated with PTFE.
The mold preferably has a very smooth surface, e.g. a polished surface.
The mold can be porous or nonporous and permeable or impermeable to gas. Preference is given to a mold which is permeable to gas. Furthermore, the mold can be elastic or inelastic.
In a particular embodiment, the mold comprises a film or a tube made of film. This type of mold is particularly suitable for the production of rods and tubes, as described in EP 318100.
As film, it is in principle possible to use any type of film. Preference is given to films made of materials such as PE, PP, PET, PTFE, cellulose, fiber-reinforced cellulose or polyamide.
In a particular embodiment, the mold withdraws part of the dispersion medium from the dispersion. Here, all types of slip casting known to those skilled in the art can be carried out, for example as described in DE-A 2218766. In this way, the solids content of the shaped part can be increased to up to 95% by weight during shaping.
Furthermore, a rotationally symmetric shaped body can also be obtained by means of shaping methods known to those skilled in the art, e.g. turning processes, roller processes or spin casting processes.
Pressure casting processes known to those skilled in the art from the ceramics field can also be used.
Furthermore, a shaped body can also be shaped internally and/or externally on a shaped body provided. All methods known to those skilled in the art can be used for this, e.g. as described in EP 473104. This makes it possible to produce, for example, vitreous silica tubes or rods having porous internal and/or external regions. Shaped bodies consisting of different layers can also be produced in this way.
In step 3), the solidified dispersion is removed from the mold as a shape-stable shaped body. The time for solidification of the suspension depends on the solids content, the particle distribution, the temperature and the pH of the dispersion. Preferred temperatures for solidification are temperatures of from xe2x88x92196xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the dispersion medium; preference is given to temperatures of from xe2x88x9276xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. and very particularly preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
In general, solidification to a shape-stable shaped body occurs within a period of from one minute to 24 hours; preference is given to times of from one minute to 6 hours, particularly preferably from one minute to 30 minutes.
During solidification of the dispersion to form a shape-stable shaped body, no appreciable shrinkage occurs. Preference is given to a linear shrinkage of from 0 to 0.5%.
If a small part of the dispersion medium can also escape from the mold by evaporation, this accelerates the solidification of the dispersion.
To enable the shaped body to be removed more readily from the mold without damage and formation of cracks, the mold can be provided with a suitable mold release agent known to those skilled in the art prior to filling with the dispersion of the invention. A preferred mold release agent is, for example, graphite.
The actual removal from the mold is carried out in a manner known to those skilled in the art.
Furthermore, removal from the mold is also possible by means of formation of a water layer between shaped body and mold, as would be generated, for example, by application of tension. All methods known to those skilled in the art are possible, for example those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,101.
In step 4), the shaped body obtained from step 3) is dried. Drying is carried out by means of methods known to those skilled in the art, e.g. vacuum drying, drying by means of hot gases such as nitrogen or air or contact drying. A combination of the individual drying methods is also possible. Preference is given to drying by means of hot gases.
Preference is also given to drying by means of microwaves or infrared radiation.
According to the invention, it is naturally also possible in principle to carry out steps 3) and 4) in a different order.
Drying is carried out at temperatures in the shaped body of from 25xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the dispersion medium in the pores of the shaped body.
The drying times depend on the volume of the shaped body to be dried, the maximum thickness, the dispersion medium and the pore structure of the shaped body.
A small amount of shrinkage occurs on drying the shaped body. The shrinkage depends on the solids content of the moist shaped body. At a solids content of 80% by weight, the volume shrinkage is xe2x89xa62.5% and the linear shrinkage is xe2x89xa60.8%. At a higher solids content, the shrinkage is lower.
In a particular embodiment, in which all steps are carried out using highly pure materials, the shaped body has an extraneous atom content, in particular of metals, of xe2x89xa6300 ppmw, preferably xe2x89xa6100 ppmw, particularly preferably xe2x89xa610 ppmw and very particularly preferably xe2x89xa61 ppmw.
The shaped body obtainable in this way is an amorphous, open-pored, close-to-final-dimensions shaped SiO2 body of any dimensions and shape.
The shaped body obtainable in this way has a lower anisotropy in respect of the density than do shaped bodies obtainable according to the prior art.
These shaped bodies are characterized in that they comprise at least 64% by volume, preferably at least 70% by volume, of SiO2 particles, and have a pore volume (determined by means of mercury porosimetry) of from 1 ml/g to 0.01 ml/g, preferably from 0.8 ml/g to 0.1 ml/g, particular preferably from 0.4 ml/g to 0.1 ml/g, and possess pores having a pore diameter of from 1 to 10 xcexcm, preferably from 3 to 6 xcexcm, which are sintering-stable up to 1000xc2x0 C. or have pores having a bimodal pore diameter distribution with a pore diameter maximum in the range from 0.01 to 0.05 xcexcm, preferably from 0.018 to 0.022 xcexcm, and a second pore diameter maximum in the range from 1 to 5 xcexcm, preferably from 1.8 to 2.2 xcexcm.
Shaped bodies according to the invention can also have pores having a bimodal pore diameter distribution with a pore diameter maximum in the range from 0.01 to 0.05 xcexcm, preferably from 0.018 to 0.022 xcexcm, and a second pore diameter maximum in the range from 1 to 5 xcexcm, preferably from 1.8 to 2.2 xcexcm, with the pore diameter distribution altering on heating in such a way that a monomodal pore diameter distribution is present at 1000xc2x0 C. and at this temperature the pore diameter is in the range from 2.2 to 5.5 xcexcm, preferably from 3.5 to 4.5 xcexcm and the internal surface area of the shaped body is from 100 m2/g to 0.1 m2/g, preferably from 50 m2/g to 0.1 m2/g.
The shaped bodies of the invention are preferably sintering-stable in respect of their volume up to 1000xc2x0 C.
The use of relatively large particles in the dispersion produces larger pores in the shaped body and a narrow particle size distribution in the dispersion results in a narrow pore size distribution in the shaped body.
The addition of small amounts (from about 1 to 4% by weight) of nanosize particles has no appreciable influence on the monomodal pore size distribution with pore sizes in the lower microns region in the shaped body.
The addition of relatively large amounts (from about 5 to 50% by weight) of nanosize particles results in a bimodal pore size distribution in the shaped body which contains not only the pores mentioned but also pores in the lower nanometer range.
In all cases, the total solids content of the shaped body does not change.
The density of the shaped body of the invention is from 1.4 g/cm3 to 1.8 g/cm3.
The above-described shaped bodies having a monomodal pore size distribution are sintering-stable for at least 24 hours at up to 1000xc2x0 C. Furthermore, they are thermally stable and have a very low coefficient of thermal expansion.
The shaped bodies of the invention preferably have a flexural strength of from 0.1 N/mm2 to 20 N/mm2, particularly preferably from 0.5 to 10 N/mm2, in particular from 0.8 to 10 N/mm2. These shaped bodies therefore display a higher flexural strength than green bodies having a monomodal particle size distribution, as are known from the prior art. Furthermore, an increased flexural strength can be achieved by heat treatment.
The shaped bodies described can, owing to their particular properties, be used in many ways, e.g. as filter materials, thermal insulation materials, heat shields, catalyst support materials and also as xe2x80x9cpreformxe2x80x9d for glass fibers, optical fibers, optical glasses or silica goods of all types.
In a further specific embodiment, the porous shaped bodies can be treated, completely or partly, with a wide variety of molecules, materials and substances. Preference is given to molecules, materials and substances which are catalytically active. Here, it is possible to employ all methods known to those skilled in the art, as are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,046.
In a further specific embodiment, the open-pored green body has pores in the upper nanometer to lower micron range, preferably in a range from 0 to 10 xcexcm. This makes rapid vacuum sintering possible, since the conditions are outside the Knudsen range.
In a further specific embodiment, the open-pored green body has pores having a bimodal distribution in the lower nanometer to lower micron range, preferably in the range from 1 to 20 nm and from 1 to 10 xcexcm.
In a specific embodiment, the shaped bodies obtained in this way can be additionally subjected to sintering. Here, it is possible to use all methods known to those skilled in the art, e.g. vacuum sintering, zone sintering, sintering in an electric arc, sintering by means of plasma or laser, inductive sintering or sintering in a gas atmosphere or gas stream. Preference is given to vacuum sintering or sintering in a gas stream. Particular preference is given to vacuum sintering at pressures of 10-5 mbar or 10-3 mbar.
The temperatures necessary for sintering are from 1400xc2x0 C. to 1700xc2x0 C., preferably from 1500xc2x0 C. to 1650xc2x0 C.
The shaped body can be free-standing, lying or suspended or supported by any method known to those skilled in the art during sintering. Sintering in a sintering-stable mold is also possible. Here, preference is given to molds made of materials which do not lead to post-contamination of the body being sintered. Particular preference is given to molds made of graphite and/or silicon carbide and/or silicon nitride. If the shaped bodies to be sintered are crucibles, sintering on a mandrel comprising, for example, graphite, for example as described in DE 2218766, is also possible.
Furthermore, the shaped bodies can also be sintered in special atmospheres such as He or SiF4 in order to achieve post-purification and/or enrichment of the body being sintered with particular atoms and molecules. Here, it is possible to use all methods known to those skilled in the art, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,971.
Furthermore, for post-purification it is also possible to use methods as are described, for example, in EP 199787.
Preferred substances for the post-purification are ones which form readily volatile compounds with the impurities, for example metal halides. Preferred substances are reactive gases, e.g. Cl2 or HCl, and also readily decomposable materials such as thionyl chloride. Particular preference is given to the use of thionyl chloride above the decomposition temperature.
In this way, a 100% amorphous (no cristobalite), transparent, gas-impermeable sintered shaped vitreous silica body having a density of at least 2.15 g/cm3, preferably 2.2 g/cm3, can be produced.
In a particular embodiment, the sintered shaped vitreous silica body has no gas inclusions and preferably has a concentration of OH groups of xe2x89xa61 ppm.
In a particular embodiment, in which highly pure materials are employed in all steps, the sintered shaped body has an extraneous atom content, in particular of metals, of xe2x89xa6300 ppmw, preferably xe2x89xa6100 ppmw, particularly preferably xe2x89xa610 ppmw and very particularly preferably xe2x89xa61 ppmw.
The shaped vitreous silica bodies produced in this way are in principle suitable for all applications in which vitreous silica is used. Preferred fields of application are silica goods of all types, glass fibers, optical fibers and optical glasses.
A particularly preferred field of application is high-purity vitreous silica crucibles for the drawing of single silicon crystals.
In a further particular embodiment, the dispersions and/or the porous shaped bodies and/or the sintered vitreous silica bodies can be treated with molecules, materials and substances which give the respective shaped bodies additional properties.
For example, incorporation of silicon particles and/or aluminum oxide and/or titanium oxide, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,780 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,966, alters the optical properties of the sintered shaped bodies by reduction of the number of SiOH groups and reduction of the water content. Furthermore, the silicon particles reduce the oxygen content of the sintered shaped body.
In addition, the shape stability during sintering or during thermal stressing of the sintered shaped body can be increased or influenced. In a further particular embodiment, the dispersion and/or the porous shaped body is treated completely or partly with compounds which promote or effect cristobalite formation. Here, it is possible to use all compounds known to those skilled in the art which promote and/or effect cristobalite formation, as described, for example, in EP 0753605, U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,359 or GB 1428788. Preference is given to BaOH and/or aluminum compounds.
Furthermore, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,615, complete or partial cristobalite formation can be achieved when crystalline SiO2 particles are added to the dispersion and/or the porous shaped body. The crystalline particles should have the particle sizes which are described further above for the amorphous particles.
Sintering of such a shaped body gives shaped bodies which have a cristobalite layer inside and/or outside or consist entirely of cristobalite. If the sintered shaped bodies are, in particular, crucibles for the drawing of single Si crystals, these are particularly suitable for crystal drawing since they have a higher thermal stability and, for example, contaminate a silicon melt to a lesser extent. This enables a higher yield to be obtained in crystal drawing.
A reduction in the migration of impurities during the drawing of single crystals can also be achieved by the presence of aluminum or aluminum-containing substances in the drawing crucible, as described in DE 19710672. This can be achieved by addition of appropriate particles or dissolved substances to the dispersion and/or the porous shaped body.
The following examples and comparative examples serve to illustrate the invention.
170 g of twice-distilled H2O were placed in a 600 ml plastic beaker. Using a commercial propeller stirrer, 45 g of fumed silica (Aerosil(copyright) OX 50 from Degussa, BET surface area: 50 m2/g) were firstly stirred in over a period of 15 minutes. Subsequently, 845 g of fused silica (Excelica(copyright) SE-15 from Tokuyama, mean particle size: 15 xcexcm) were added, quickly at first and finally in smaller portions, and dispersed for a few minutes. During this procedure, the rotational speed of the stirrer was gradually increased from an initial 400 rpm to 2000 rpm.
After the solids had been completely dispersed, the dispersion was subjected to a slightly reduced pressure (0.8 bar) for 10 minutes so as to remove any enclosed air bubbles.
The dispersion produced in this way contained 890 g of solid, which corresponds to a solids content of 83.96% by weight (of this, 94.94% was fused silica and 5.06% was fumed silica).
Part of the dispersion was poured into two rectangular molds which were made of PTFE and were open at the top (5 cmxc3x9715 cmxc3x972 cm). After 4 hours, the two shaped bodies were removed from the molds by dismantling the molds and were dried in a drying oven at 200xc2x0 C. The dried shaped bodies had a density of 1.62 g/cm3.
A pore volume of 0.20 ml/g and an internal surface area of 30 m2/g were determined by means of mercury porosimetry.
One shaped body was sintered in a high vacuum (1031 5 mbar) by heating it at a heating rate of 2xc2x0 C./min to 1620xc2x0 C. and holding it at this temperature for one minute.
The sintered shaped body obtained in this way had a density of 2.2 g/cm3 and comprised 100% amorphous, transparent, gas-impermeable vitreous silica having no gas inclusions and an OH group content of less than 1 (quantitative determination by means of transmission IR spectroscopy).
The measurable shrinkage compared to the porous shaped body was, on a volume basis, 26.37%, which corresponds to a linear shrinkage of 10%.
The second shaped body was likewise heated in a high vacuum (10xe2x88x925 mbar) to 1620xc2x0 C. at a heating rate of 2xc2x0 C./min. When the temperature reached 400xc2x0 C., 600xc2x0 C., 800xc2x0 C., 1000xc2x0 C., 1200xc2x0 C., 1400xc2x0 C. and 1600xc2x0 C., the density of the shaped body was determined in each case. The density of the shaped body determined in this way is shown as a function of the sintering temperature in Table 1.